1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distillation systems and methods, and particularly to a low cost, energy-saving method and system for distilling, desalinating or purifying water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distillation is well known process and involves heating a liquid until it boils into a gas-phase, then condensing the gas back into a liquid-phase and collecting the condensed gas. The heating of the liquid involves high energy consumption, which makes the distillation process expensive. What is needed is a new and improved distillation method and system that achieve the same results with a considerably less amount of energy.